GoGang: No More War to VGCP and UTTP
Created by Igor in response of The Great GoAnimate Flame War. Cast Paul/Felipe as Igor the Mii and KingKool720 Kimberly as Sanae Kochiya, Info-Chan and Peanut Otter Jennifer as Patchouli Kayla as Sophie, Jelly, Dora and Shauna Julie as Marisa Kirisame and Rin Eric as John, Carkle, and IA David as thegoldenbrick1 Callie as Palutena French Fry and BLU Medic and Sliver the Hedgehog Joey as Wmp2000 Show as MCB1209 Brian as Mordecai Peterson Simon as OliverWestern Young Guy as James and Pingy Plot The war has gotten fatality worse! Now the VGCP is hiring hackers to the UTTP while the UTTP tries to do the same to the VGCP! The non-siders must stop the war. Transcript 2 - Stage 15 BGM plays see a typical "good user" fighting with a typical "bad user". Good User from VGCP: "HOW YOU DARE LIKE BABY SHOWS! I HATE THEM! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 1111111111110000000000000 YEARS!" Bad User from UTTP: "NO! YOU'RE THE ONE GROUNDED!" two keep fighting. to Team Lights HQ Igor: a cup of chocolate "I wonder why I keep waking up so early." Mordecai: "Good morning, Igor." Igor: "Good morning, Mordecai." Mordecai: "What are you drinking?, Igor: "A cup of chocolate, because why not?" Mordecai: "I do not know.......what are you up to?" Igor: "I don't know, besides, I got a new girlfriend..." Mordecai: "New girlfriend?!? Woo, I thought you never had a girlfriend." Igor: "And she isn't my first girlfriend!" Mordecai: "Also, I got some news about the UTTP and the VGCP." Igor: "Let's see..." GOPAPER NEWS The VGCP and the UTTP are hiring hackers to attack each other! Igor: "WTH?" Mordecai: "I know, right?" Igor: "Let's warn everybody." Mordecai: "Okay!" GoGang runs out of the HQ GangGang bumps into OliverWestern Mordecai: "Sorry about that, Mr. Oliver. Have you seen the GoPaper News?" OliverWestern: "I didn't have to. The news broke on GNN News a few minutes ago." Igor: "But why do they want hackers to attack each other?" OliverWestern: "Good question, Igor. As soon as I watched the news, I immediately put the POPTECR and POPFNITV gangs in a safe location where the VGCP and the UTTP can't touch them. I've recently had to prevent an attack on Kirby, and Dr. Mario." is puzzled Mordecai: "Beg your pardon Mr. Oliver, but who's Dr. Mario?" OliverWestern: "Dr. Mario is one of Mario's alter-egos. He's helped out many patients of the Mushroom Kingdom." checks out the Dr. Mario section on Mario's page Mordecai: "Right, gotcha." OliverWestern: So where are you two off to? Igor: We're trying as many of our GoGang as possible to put an end to this VGCP and UTTP war. They're too immature! Mordecai: "Including Alex Kimble?" OliverWestern: "No. Alex Kimble is one of the opinion respecters." Mordecai: gulps "I'm sorry." Igor: "Relax. Let's go find the others. OliverWestern, you go back to our headquarters, Mordecai and I will try and find the rest of the GoGang." Mordecai: "Good idea, Igor. OliverWestern is good at removing vandalism on our wiki." appears behind Igor Palutena: "Uhh... WARP!" warps to Sophie's houseboat, only to end up warping alongside Igor Igor: "What the hec-" Palutena: "I'M SORRY!" Igor: "It's okay!" gang goes to James' house. Igor: "James! You have to help! The VGCP and UTTP are hiring hackers to attack each other! We have to stop them!" James: "I don't know... I feel like getting involved is a bad idea." Igor: "JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" he yells this, everybody covers their ears James: "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'll come with you." is for the Transient People plays in the background Igor: "Uh?" Kochiya appears. Sanae Kochiya: "Hi." Igor: "Sanae Kochiya?" Sanae Kochiya: "Yes, you're right. I'm Sanae Kochiya." Igor: blushes "Oooohhhh." Rin: "Would you like to join us?" stops blushing Sanae Kochiya: "Sure!" Sanae Kochiya has joined the GoGang! W.I.P Category:GoGang Series Category:GoGang Production Category:Story about Category:Videos Category:Transcript